


Kissing

by fliffen



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Clint and Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think this is a stupid game, Tony.” Steve remarks, it hasn’t even been his turn yet and he looks as red as a tomato. <br/>“It’s called gay chicken, and I personally love this game.” Tony responds.<br/>“Of course you would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

“Kiss him.” Tony encourages well swirling his whiskey around in its glass with a smug look. He’s eating the whole scenario up. It was his idea after all.  
“I think this is a stupid game, Tony.” Steve remarks, it hasn’t even been his turn yet and he looks as red as a tomato.   
“It’s called gay chicken, and I personally love this game.” Tony responds.  
“Of course you would.” Natasha says taking a swig from her beer. She’s not really complaining, she’s actually enjoying this.  
“Are you done questioning your sexuality or being a big homophobe? Or whatever is going on in that head of your, so I can kiss you already.” Clint finally says, and Bucky is a bit relieved that Clint’s the one talking now and not the peanut gallery.   
Bucky’s not questioning his sexuality, he’s already done that part weeks ago. He’s questioning whether walking away now will ruin any chance to kiss Clint later without the audience.  
“If you don’t kiss me now, you lose.” Clint says, and he’s way to calm about this. And, well, fuck it; it’s now or (probably) never.   
Bucky pulls Clint to him with one hand on his waist and the other cradling his head. There kiss is hot and with way more force then he expected. He can vaguely hear the others whistle, and cheer, and make remarks, but he really doesn’t care anymore. After what feels like longer than it really was they pull apart.  
“Can we do that again?” Bucky asks and Clint chuckles.  
“Oh I think we can do more than that.” Clint says with a pleased smile and his eyes darkened. He leans forward and kisses Bucky again; this time just a chased peck on the lips, and says nothing more before taking his hand and leading Bucky to the elevator.  
They hear the others laugh and Tony remark, “That worked better than planned,” before the elevator door slides shut. Clint and Bucky pick up where they left off a moment ago, now in the privacy of the elevator, and later Bucky’s bed room.


End file.
